


Hydrangea: A Timeline

by YaminoTenshi202



Series: Hydrangea [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keith's Father is named Akira in this, Pre-series timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: A timeline for the Hydrangea Series pre-series timelineThis helps to line up the events up until Shiro's landing on Earth and the formation of Team Voltron





	Hydrangea: A Timeline

#  **TIMELINE**

  * Year -25: Shiro is born
  * Year -22: Matt is born
  * Year -19: Krolia lands on Earth
  * Year -18: Keith is born
  * Year -18: Krolia leaves
  * Year -17: Lance and Hunk are born
  * Year -15: Pidge is born
  * Year -12: Akira dies
  * Year -11: Keith is taken into foster care
  * Year -10: Shiro and Adam meet
  * Year -9: Matt and Keith meet
  * Year -6: Keith and Shiro meet
  * Year -6: Keith is adopted by Shiro
  * Year -4: Keith, Lance, and Hunk are all accepted into the Garrison and meet
  * Year -1: The Kerberos Mission
    * Month -10: The Kerberos team is captured by the Galra
    * Month -7: The Kerberos Mission is declared as a failure related to pilot error
    * Month -6: Keith is on some **_really thin fucking ice_** after he starts flipping out on instructors and **_JAMES GRIFFIN_** because of Shiro’s scapegoat
    * Month -5: Pidge is caught hacking into Garrison tech and is forbidden from being on Garrison property
    * Month -4: Keith is kicked out of the Garrison
    * Month -4: Pidge signs up to join the Garrison
  * Year 0, _Day 0_ : Shiro comes back to Earth
  * _Day 1_ : Team Voltron is formed :D




End file.
